Four Emporers  Not Three
by Adamwendell1
Summary: Why must they resist? Can't they see we're trying to stop the horrible future from coming to pass! Well... I wish they'd understand, but since they aren't going to... I have no choice but to stand with my fellow emperors and fight them.
1. Chapter 1

Four – Not Three – Emperors

Author's Note – I'm starting this out in the YuGiOh 5ds universe in English season 2. How Harry got in there and why he is what he is will be explained later, so don't pester me for details! It will eventually go back to the HP universe for a while, before returning to the YuGiOh 5ds.

Some Other Things – First off, don't get mad at me if I put in something you don't like, or you don't like the way it's written. If so, say it nicely, and then go and write your OWN stinking Fanfiction. This isn't easy! If you wonder why I put something in, just ask, and I'll try to answer you in the next chapter. SO – don't flame me, PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5ds or the Harry potter franchises. If I did, I would have Team Ragnarok appear far more, and I wouldn't have let Sirius die in 5!

Also, one more thing. If anyone can tell me all the episodes or some of the episodes that the emperors appeared in, it would help, since I only know most of the second half of the season.

"Talking"

_Thought_

Chapter 1: First Observation

Harry chuckled with amusement as Lester told that understudy - What was his name? Lazar? – that they were his new bosses. His eyes moved to focus on Primo, whose eyes remained set on the stone tablet. _He probably wants to try out his new toy…_ _I hope he doesn't do something stupid…_ Primo was powerful and smart when he wanted to be, that much was obvious, but he was too cocky, too confident in his abilities. One day, that would cost him.

He glanced over at Jakob, who had narrowed his eyes at Primo. Jakob and Harry got along fine – he was the only one he could actually stand for long periods of time without hurting someone. They also had much the same opinion of Primo and Lester, which helped. Lester wasn't that bad – just a tad on the childish side at times.

With a jolt he started moving, after he realized the other three were moving towards the tablet. Primo raised his hand and orbs began to fly from the ancient tablet towards his hand. Slowly, they condensed into a deck of… duel monster cards? He narrowed his eyes in curiosity at Jakob, but he merely shook his head, showing that he would explain later. He replied with a small nod of his head. He watched even as Primo began flipping through the cards with a bold smirk on his face. They spent some more time there, but Harry was getting bored, and he wanted an answer to why, _why_ Primo had turned Wisel into a bunch of duel monster cards!

"It is time to return" he said to his three comrades. Primo looked like he wanted to argue, but Jakob and Lester silenced him with a look. Sighing in defeat, he raised his hand and concentrated, a white portal being torn open in the space in front of him. Primo then walked through the portal, followed by Lester, Harry, and then Jakob. Harry sighed as he saw the familiar shape of their home (does anyone know what that place is? I don't think it's the divine temple. If anyone can tell me, thanks) and let out a small sigh as he sat in his throne/chair.

After they were all seated, he narrowed his eyes at them. "Would one of you three _kindly_ explain why you turned one of the MekLord Emperors into a deck of duel monster cards! I thought we were trying to stop zero reverse, not egg it on!" Harry said, starting to yell. They all looked at Harry strangely before Primo finally answered, "We need to amass extremely large amounts of energy to complete the circuit, correct?" Harry nodded in response, his anger beginning to wane. "What better way than to harness the energy of the emotions of duelists?" "I find it ironic actually! The power they hold so dear will eventually defeat them!" laughed out Lester. Jakob merely nodded his head in agreement. Harry mulled over the idea in his head for a moment. _It would be the perfect way to show them how dangerous momentum is…_ "I have to agree with your plan Primo, for it is quite a devious one." Harry said, a small smirk making its way onto his face. "So, do we all agree?" Jakob said finally.

"We are in agreement. Tomorrow begins the construction of the Circuit!" Harry proclaimed even as he stood and looked at the map below him. Primo, Lester, and Jakob nodded in anticipation, as they too stood and surveyed the map of New Domino below them. Harry couldn't stop the smirk that made its way onto his face. _Tomorrow we begin to right the wrongs of the past…_

Author's note - That's all for chapter one! I'll try to do longer chapters, so sorry that this one's short! But please review! Constructive critism is welcome, but don't just flame me. That is immature and unrespectful.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: It lives! I am sorry to everyone who has read this that it took so long, but I can seriously procrastinate if I want to. I also want to say thank you to coolgirl, who is my one reviewer at the moment. You and my mom have given me the motivation I needed to continue! Yah!

Some Other Things – First off, don't get mad at me if I put in something you don't like, or you don't like the way it's written. If so, say it nicely, and then go and write your OWN stinking Fanfiction. This isn't easy! If you wonder why I put something in, just ask, and I'll try to answer you in the next chapter. SO – don't flame me, PLEASE!

One last thing – This is what Harry appears like. Harry wears mostly the same outfit as Primo, but without the hood. Over his eyes, serving as glasses, heads-up display and multiple other functions, is an infinity shaped visor.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5ds or the Harry potter franchises.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter 2: Beginning of a War

As Harry left the main chamber of the citadel and headed to his private section of the facility, his arrogant smirk began to waver. _Blasted conscious! I thought I had made peace with you when we decided to do this!_ Harry had fought with his conscious a long time, but he knew deep down, though, that he also agreed with his conscious that this method they were going to use was not the right one. The complete destruction of a place and its people was not something he enjoyed thinking about. However, he knew that for the 'Greater Good' as Dumbledore would have referred to it as, this had to be done. _But…_ Harry realized with a start,_ perhaps_ _there was a chance they could be convinced to give up synchro monsters altogether, and then, the people of the city would not perish in the end._ _But if they do not, then I must fight beside my fellow emperors, no matter the pain my conscious may cause me_.

But how to do it? If he had an excuse to go to New Domino, he could duel them and show them how powerless synchro summoning was… He would just have to make one. But first he would have to think of one! But, first things first, he had to go to the main chamber, because Jakob had sent for him. But he would at the very least try to make the people of this time understand. _Whether they like it or not!_ Harry thought with finality.

His mind made up, Harry swiftly navigated through the labyrinth of the citadel, ducking through tunnels, labs and passages, eventually reaching the main room. Primo and Lester were arguing over something, as usual. "-I told you, I want to fight it first to test it's capabilities!" "And I said no, you might wreck it!" Harry glanced over to Jakob, who was sitting in his chair and was shaking his head in his hands. Realizing that this might go on for hours if he did not stop it, Harry quickly strode across the brightly lit floor and closed the gap between him, Primo and Lester. Once he reached them, he understood the reason for the arguing. Apparently Primo had created a human shaped robot, which was called 'The Ghost'. Its purpose was simple: Defeat duelists with the Meklord Emperor Wisel. Simply put, Harry thought this was a bad idea. "You are just going to blindly jump into this, Primo! You need to know if there is someone who is capable of beating it first. That way you can program it to avoid those people!" Harry said at Primo, rather agitated by his foolish behavior. "You must look at a situation from all angles and perspectives, less it come back and bite you later." This, Harry understood better than most. (Hint – Think Order of the Phoenix) Primo merely scoffed at him "You worry too much Harry. There is no one on the planet capable of defeating my Meklord Emperor. Now, then, I must get ready for Ghost's deployment" With that, Primo strode out of the room in a few seconds, obviously anxious to watch his prized emperor defeat some young duelists.

Harry watched him go, his eyes narrowed under the Infinity shaped Techno-Visor he always wore. _Primo… You have pride, arrogance and confidence – good traits all – when in small quantities. The amount you have, though… that spells disaster. I hope your spirit is not crushed the day you are defeated, which may come sooner than any of us know…_ Harry was removed from his thoughts by someone calling his name. "Harry!" Harry shook his head to clear his thought. He then looked over at Jakob, even as he sat down on his own chair. "Yes Jakob?" he asked, slowly raising an eyebrow at his fellow emperor. Jakob slowly said "Would you please go and keep an eye on 'ghost's' progress and make sure that Primo takes caution?" Harry merely looked at him peculiar. "Why? I think Primo can handle himself." Jakob replied. "I am worried that if 'ghost' fails, Primo will do something rash to the person who defeated it. That person could provide valuable duel energy for the circuit if they can defeat a Meklord Emperor." Harry mulled it over in his head for a minute or two, before realizing that Jakob did have a point. Also, it would give him an excuse to go to New Domino! He could then do what he had to. With a slow, small nod, he warped down to New Domino City. Little did the emperor know, but he was about to enter his hardest fight in a long time…

Next Chapter: Harry vs. ? I haven't decided yet! You can post suggestions, though.

I'm going to have to stop writing this chapter right now, but before I do, two things- First, review, and the second is to have fun reading this and any future chapters.


End file.
